New Beginnings
by Dame22
Summary: This story is of Jem and Tess following directly after The Clockwork Princess Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

_**These are the magnificent characters of Cassandra Clare from The Infernal Devices. They do NOT belong to me, however much I wish that I could write characters like these. This is my first fan-fiction. Critiques are welcome, but please be gentle. As I said, I have never tried this before. **_

After disengaging themselves from one another, Tess and Jem stood looking at each other. Tessa wasn't sure where the future would lead them, but she knew James Carstairs was her love and that he would inevitably die. She pushed the thought from her mind. Right now, she was looking at one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. She realized that never again would she have to check his pulse when she held him or worry that he would not have enough yin fin to survive. Her Jem was healthy, changed, but healthy. She studied the delicate curve of his jaw and his smooth violinist hands. No longer was he Brother Zachariah, he was her Jem, and she could not be more excited. Finally, she spoke, "We should go. We are beginning to attract attention just standing here in the middle of the walk." She clasped his hands imagining the sounds of her song coming from the violin that had once been held by these hands. As they walked, Jem seemed slightly stunned at the way that London had changed in the last years. When they had first met on Blackfriars Bridge, cars did not zoom by. London had been silent compared to the roar of the current day automobiles. Of course, Jem had seen this all before as Brother Zachariah on his yearly meetings with Tessa; however, he had been detached as all Silent Brothers are. Tessa couldn't help but delight in the way he looked as he took it all in stride. She had missed him.

She led him down the street past some of the sights they had taken in together in their early courtship all those years ago. She feared that he would not be ready for the changes in the Institue, so she avoided it. Everyone he had loved, save her, was gone. She wanted to spare him the pain of reminding him of Will and the others. She could tell he missed his parabatai as she did. Finally, they arrived at her apartment. The outside of the building was still old Victorian London, which was why she had chosen this particular building. It made her think of better days before others grew old and she didn't. She had decorated it sparsely since she was rarely there. Mostly, she traveled with Magnus seeing new sights (although few were new to her now) and helping whomever she could as she went. She and Magnus had become great friends to most of the Institutes around the world. Of course, Magnus had made enemies of a few as well with his taste for gorgeous Shadowhunters. In fact, she had heard that he had a relationship with her great great grandson's parabatai. Magnus had told her that Jace was just like Will, but she still refused to meet him. She would check on his progress occasionally and Magnus was more than willing to update her if it meant more time with Alec. As they entered, she became acutely aware of Jem beside her. Other than herself and Magnus, no one had ever been here. Tessa blushed and turned, "I know it's not much, but I don't stay here much. It is somewhere to lay my head when I'm in London to see you."

Jem looked at her questioningly. "This place is absolutely fine, Tessa. This is much more than the Silent Brothers are provided. We do not even have beds or a kitchen. Frankly, I missed food and sleep. I suppose it make the Brothers much more productive to cease wasting time with food and sleep though. " Tessa blushed.

She drew him to her, but he would not kiss her. She looked at him embarrassed. "Tessa, it would not be proper. Though we were engaged once, you have since been married. While you are my love, we are not betrothed. It isn't proper for me to even be here."

Tessa looked away shocked. She had almost forgotten how proper James Carstairs could be. She didn't mind. It drew her mind a different time, when she would never have been dressed in trousers as she was now. Frankly, she had been shocked the first time she had seen Charlotte in gear. She went into the kitchen. "I suppose you are right, Jem. It's just that I have missed you so much in the last years. I had forgotten that you are not adapted to these times. Obviously by my attire you can tell I am somewhat acclimated. However, I do miss when things were simpler. Oh, I am being a terrible hostess, would you like something to eat? Or maybe some tea?" He nodded. She set the kettle on to boil. Even though there were new machines that could produce it almost instantly, she preferred the old way. She looked at Jem while she was waiting for the water to boil she looked at him. "If you will not stay with me, where will you stay dear? Wait, I have an idea. I have a spare room. It would be no different than when we lived in the Institute we would still be across from one another. Would that be to your liking?"

Jem gazed at her thoughtfully, "That should be fine. I don't see how it could be any different." He took his tea and began to sip it thoughtfully. He was excited about the possibility of the future. He had dreamed of it for the last years. It was the rope that tied him to his humanity while he had been a Silent Brother. While his and Tessa's meeting every year had been against the rules, they were also what had saved him. He looked around the apartment and couldn't understand why Tessa had been so embarrassed about her home. There was very little decoration; however, there was no doubting that this apartment belonged to her. Books were scattered around the apartment everywhere from on the kitchen counter to beside the couch. He could only assume what her room would look like since he had yet to venture that far and would not due to the impropriety of it. Tessa called him back to reality by speaking to him.

"I will go make up the extra room for you. I guess now I know why I have one, since you will be the first person to ever stay in it." She left him sitting there quietly drinking his tea, and couldn't help but notice his silence. Was he unsure about coming to see her now that he was himself again? Now that he was healthy was he regretting his choice in her? She shook the thoughts from her mind and began making the bed. This room was mostly decorated in things from China. She supposed that she must have been thinking of Jem when she decorated it. She went to her room and retrieved his violin and placed it on the bed. She had kept it with her for many years and was glad to return it to its proper owner. Many times, she had been tempted to learn to play and show him her love through a song if he ever left the Silent Brothers, but she had always been too afraid to hurt it. It was one of her only two pieces of Jem.

She wandered back into the kitchen. Surprisingly, Jem was not there but seated in the living room with her copy of "A Tale of Two Cities". "I've made up the spare room. Did the Brothers give you any clothes or such?" She said startling out of his examination of the book.

"They gave me only the clothes on my back. They believed that I would be going back to the Institutes and that I would be eligible for a salary from the Clave." Tessa looked at him shocked. For some reason, she had never considered the possibility that he would want to go to the Institute permanently. She had assumed that he would stay with her and they would travel, but he was a Shadowhunter. It was to be expected if he wished to go back, and she would not fight it.

He looked across at her longingly. "I am not going back to the Clave, though. I have no wish to fight without my parabatai. Not for now anyway. I wish to spend time with you first. We have a lot of years to make up for. I guess it's a good thing that I was returned to the same age that I was when I became a Silent Brother." She was glad to hear it, and couldn't help but to walk over and take his hand. Today had been a long day, and she wished nothing more than to spend the night with him. She knew that he would not allow it, but she still longed for it. She led him to his bedroom, and heard him let out a gasp. He paced straight to the bed, and opened the case. With the years, the case had become worn, but she made sure the violin was still in pristine condition. He took up the violin and began to play. He played her the song he wrote only for her ears.


	2. Chapter 2

_**These characters do NOT belong to me. They belong to Cassandra Clare and The Infernal Devices series. This is my first fan fiction, so please review gently. I appreciate those that reviewed the first chapter. It was a great help. I know this chapter was short, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. The next chapter will be longer. I promise (=**_

For hours, Jem's gentle hands caressed the violin. He played of the years of his childhood, of his time with Will at the Institute, and of his time as a Silent Brother. Finally, he played the song that he had composed for Tessa as a wedding gift. She listened and dreamed throughout the whole sequence. She could seem him running around in China as a child. She could picture him teaching his parabatai to throw knifes. She could see him as Brother Zachariah. Finally, she could see him asking her if she would marry him tomorrow. That had been the plan, to marry him tomorrow. She was shaken from her reverie when he finished their song. He carefully placed the violin on the bed beside him and sunk to his knees in front of her.

He reached out for her, clasping her hand in his. This is how it was supposed to be. He knew that. "Tessa Gray-Herondal, over a hundred years ago. I asked you if you would be my wife. Then, I was unwell, and unable to keep my end of the commitment. I have regretted that every day since. I was not healthy for you then. Now, many years have passed, and I'm well. With each passing, I have thought of you and what it would be like when I finally found a cure. I asked you and you accepted even though you knew I could only shine for you a short time. You make me happy, Tessa, just as you did then. Now I am well, and I ask you again, Tessa, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He gazed into her eyes intently. She could see the apprehension as if he was afraid that she would say no, that too much had changed.

"James Carstairs, there is nothing I would love more than to marry you. I would marry you tomorrow if you wished it," she said reminding him of that night so many years ago. She pulled his hands to her and kissed them gently. He pulled her to him, and kissed her chastely on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, her hand finding its way to his hair. She needed to feel him close. With each breath, the kisses started getting deeper. She opened her mouth slightly and pulled him closer. This is what she had needed for so many years. She couldn't touch him as Brother Zachariah and wouldn't as long as she had been married to Will. He, of course, knew of their yearly meeting and was glad that Jem could still be there for Tessa.

Slowly, Jem disentangled himself from Tessa, smiling. "I suppose now it is time for us to retire before I am no longer in control of my actions. I have longed for you for many years, but we must do this the right way, or I shall never forgive myself. I messed this up once, my betrothed, I will not do it a second time." She was smiling as she let herself out of the spare room and into hers. She fell asleep instantly and dreamed of the wedding.


End file.
